Da Capo Al Fine
by nxiro
Summary: Kagerou Daze Private Academy. When Hibiya enrolls in this monster-like school for elite music students along with the love of his life, he's sure life would be awesome. Instead, he's forced into a tight schedule and can barely get through school. But he might have the time of his life when working on a movie project: the Kagerou Project. / Music academy AU.
1. Harmony

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been caught up with a lot of schoolwork so I haven't been writing much, sorry about that. However, today I am putting out into the world a story that I have been writing for a while, and it should be one of those pretty long stories. However, I won't be updating that frequently as I did with Blindfold Gang (okay, that wasn't updated frequently either) because, again, high school and stuff. I will be posting whenever I can, and I hope you understand. I feel like KagePro is dying off (which it already has, like, years ago) but I still love it so much!**

 **Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Kagerou Daze Private Academy.

This school is utopia for those who wish to pursue their dreams of various careers relating to music and the arts.

Standing in the middle of the new city of "Mekaku City" with a population of 23 million, Kagerou Daze Private Academy is the most gorgeous school in the country. The carpets that hold not a spec of dust, the perfect interior design, the best teachers of music from all over the world, the best musical instruments and devices, and the top learning environment are all reasons why it succeeds and goes beyond "ordinary".

Of course, this school is a boarding school. The dormitories are spectacular, and the treatment for all students are the finest. You would expect the same service at a five star hotel.

The food at cafeteria is definitely able to qualify for a top restaurant. It is buffet-styled, and on every table, an array of Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian (and more!) cuisines is to be seen. Definitely heaven for food-lovers.

Then, what about the tuition? It must be extremely expensive, gaining the privilege to attend such a school, you might say. Well, of course. I mean, what did you expect?

Also, why would a poor idiot that has not seen the world who came from the countryside like me have anything to do with such a school?

Then, let us start from the beginning.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

If you want to understand the story I'm going to tell, then you must know about a certain very special person first:

Hiyori Asahina.

She is the most beautiful girl in our town in the countryside, and at the same time being born in one of the TOP3 rich families here. She is who the girls dreamed to become, and she is the girl who the boys dreamed to date (which included me, of course). She is also the only one who was connected with the city. So from all this, we can see that Hiyori Asahina was not a normal person.

A celebrity like her would never associate herself with me, I always thought so.

Until one day...

"Hibiya! The phone!" Even from my room in the second floor, I could hear the annoyed shouts of my mother. I quickly yelled back a response and ran downstairs. As I took over the phone and put it to my ear, my annoyance turned to excitement when I heard the melodic voice.

"Too slow."

I will not mistake her for someone else even in my dreams. I know this voice. Even though I haven't talked to her at all, I've heard Hiyori Asahina talk to her friends. This voice belonged to Hiyori Asahina.

"How long are you going to make me wait? I'm standing to call you right now! My legs are getting tired." This cold sentence awakened me from the daydream of "Maybe Hiyori Asahina is in love with me and that's why she is calling me".

"I-I'm sorry!" I immediately apologized. She sighed, and her tone changed immediately.

"Whatever, I don't care about that anyways. Have you heard of Kagerou Daze Private Academy?" Hiyori Asahina sounded extremely excited, but I have not heard of that academy before.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't know anyways. Kagerou Daze Private Academy is a school in Mekaku City for students who want to have a career related to music." she told me excitedly.

"I didn't know you had an interest in music, Asahina-san..." I said. There's still so many things I don't know about her...

"I didn't think you would know. My parents only knew of my dream a few days ago. But they accepted it, thinking it must be in my blood. My sister's an artist, and my brother-in-law was an actor, while I want to be an actress!" said Hiyori. "Anyways, that is definitely the best school in this country! What do you think?"

"What do you mean, "What do you think"? What does that kind of school have to do with me?" I asked, wrinkling my eyebrows.

"It really had nothing to do with you before." she said, laughing. "But! You have been chosen by me!"

Huh?

Wait wait wait wait, what?! Chosen by Hiyori Asahina?! For what? No, no, no, being chosen by Hiyori Asahina itself is already a huge event! I should celebrate! It doesn't matter what she wants me to do anymore! I'm chosen by her!

"After a few days, I'm going to be transferring there. My brother-in-law works there, so I got in with no problem. But my parents are worried that I won't be able to manage alone, even though I have told them I could a million times." she said, sighing. "So I told them I will take someone along with me! Apparently, my parents are friends with your parents and they suggested you, and I agreed! Since you looked like someone who would listen to my orders! You only need permission from your parents to go. What do you think? If you don't want to go, I can find someone else..."

"I'll go! I'll definitely go! Please take me along with you!" I couldn't believe it. I was about to go to the city with Hiyori Asahina! Just the two of us! Oh God, thank you so much!

But at this moment, I thought of something.

"But I don't really have a big interest in music..." I said.

"You don't have to worry about that. The academy has two buildings. One of which is the Star Class, which I am going to. It focuses on music and pretty much nothing else. The other class is the Normal Class, where they teach the normal subjects. You'll go there. Then I'll be waiting for your good news, Hibiya."

And so, I convinced my parents. I know, it seems like a miracle, but they agreed after Hiyori's parents talked to them. I started on my trip with Hiyori... To the city.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Spring.

I stood in front of the school gates, gazing at the humongous building in front of me.

This school is a monster, right? It's a monster, right? Please tell me it's a monster! Even though I know it's the biggest and best school of the country, but this is WAY too big! Ugh, rich people from the city. How much money do they even own?!

I sighed and took a deep breath. How will my school life end up being like? Will I make friends? Will I excel? Will I have fun...? I took a few steps to the school waiting for me...

"OH MY GOD THAT KID OVER THERE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Huh?

Something definitely went wrong, right?

Before I could do anything, a girl crashed into me. She had been running full-speed, so she couldn't stop. Because of the impact, I fell flat on my butt, and the girl also fell a few feet away. The world spun for a few seconds before I got up and glared at her.

"That hurt, oba-san! Look at the road in front of you when you walk!" I shouted, clutching my throbbing head. It wasn't bleeding, was it? The girl looked extremely angry, and she walked over to me and brought her fist down sharply on my head. If my head wasn't spinning before, then it sure is now.

"I'm not an oba-san! I'm only 16 years old, you elementary schooler!" she shouted. Again, my hands flew to my head to ease the pain, but the pain was soon ignored when the anger took over.

"Who are you calling an elementary schooler?"

"You, of course!"

"Shut up, oba-san!"

"You shut up!"

We tossed insults back and forth, until we both grew tired. I looked closely at the girl before me. She had orange hair that reached her shoulders, and part of it was tied into a side ponytail with a blue hair tie. She had grey eyes. To be honest... She didn't look unattractive at all. She was actually quite pretty. She wore the same school uniform as me, the uniform of Kagerou Daze Private Academy. However, there was a bright star next to the school emblem. I blinked. She was part of the Star Class.

"You, you're part of the Star Class?" I asked. She blinked and nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah..." she said. "You're new?"

"How did you know?!" I asked, suddenly defensive. What if she was a stalker?! I definitely can't trust city people easily!

"Um... Uh, because you looked confused! Yeah!" she said. I looked at her, speechless. It was obvious that she was lying. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm new. And I'm part of the Normal Class, not like you musical geniuses." I said, rolling my eyes. She, however, looked surprised.

"Eh?! We're not musical geniuses! Trust me, if you visit us, you'll see that we're just normal people!" she said, panicking. I laughed. Suddenly, I heard the bell sound. I tensed. Was I late for class?

"That's just the first bell, don't worry. The next bell is the one that signalizes the start of class." she said. "But you're new, so I think you'd better get going." I nodded.

"Thanks, oba-san." I said, this time, not in a mean way, but rather in a teasing way. The girl pouted.

"I'm not an oba-san!" she said. However she wasn't angry, just like I wasn't being mean. She then smiled. "Good luck!" I put my ID onto the scanner and the gates opened for me. I walked through the school gardens and looked around in marvel. It was just so beautiful.

I glanced at the booklet of the school I had received from Hiyori. It contained an introduction, a map of the school, and introductions of some teachers and staff that have been famous (or still is) and some students that have become famous. I read through the introduction quickly.

Kagerou Daze Private Academy is a school established for students that want to pursue a career in the entertainment world, mostly relating to music and the arts. A "Normal Class" was established a year later for students that wish to come for a normal high school experience. The "Star Class" curriculum offers many classes, such as theatre, singing, dance, music production, musical instruments, movie production, etc. Students are categorized in "ranks", and this is mostly to help students see their capabilities and where they are. Ranks range from C, which is where most students are, to S, which is a title only a few have been able to earn.

I flipped the page, and saw teacher introductions. I read through them, interested in what kind of people were employed at this school. The chairwoman, Azami, was also an actress that was extremely famous. A certain teacher caught my eye: Ayaka Tateyama. She had a clear resemblance to Hiyori. I realized that this must be Hiyori's elder sister. Then this Kenjirou Tateyama next to her must be Hiyori's brother-in-law...

I flipped to the next page and did a double take when I saw the picture of the first person on the student introductions page. It was the girl I had just bumped into!

Momo Kisaragi, age 16, is a famous idol that has debuted at a young age. She has starred in many TV shows and movies, and has held concerts where tickets were sold out in seconds. She has also held many events and is one of the top idols of the current world. She is also the younger sister of Shintaro Kisaragi.

So she's an idol?! Famous at a world-wide level?! Top idol of the current world? I shook my head. These people were like monsters. I couldn't imagine going to the same school as them. I continued reading.

Shintaro Kisaragi, age 18, is a famous songwriter that debuted when he was 16 years old with an impressive original Vocaloid song. He has been writing songs for two years now, but he does not appear in front of the public much. His songs are mostly of the rock genre, but he has also written some pop songs for his younger sister, Momo Kisaragi.

Ene, age 18, is a famous idol that has been scouted at this school. She holds a very energetic and lively aura in front of the public. She dyed the ends of her hair blue during her career. She is the voice provider of Vocaloid "Actor", who has been used for mostly rock songs, but some love songs as well.

Ayano Tateyama, age 18, is a famous voice actress that started out with a radio program. She has voiced many characters of famous anime series, and her voice can suit kind and sweet characters to crazy, psychotic ones. Her "crazy" voice has been loved by many people.

Konoha, age 18, is a famous model that has been scouted at this school. He may seem slightly emotionless at times, but he is extremely kind. He has a very solid fanbase, and Konoha has a white streak in his black hair. He is also the voice provider of Vocaloid "Kuroha", who has been used for mostly dark and creepy songs. "Kuroha" is usually portrayed as evil and malicious, and sometimes a yandere.

Marry Kozakura, age 16, is a famous actress that comes from a line of famous actresses, the Medusas. Her acting is incredibly impressive, and she has been the lead role for many famous roles and has won many awards. She can act as any type of character perfectly.

These six students are the most famous, and the only Rank S students of Kagerou Daze Private Academy.

I closed the booklet and approached the door of the building for the Normal Class. The building was about three stories high, and it was connected to the building for the Star Class by a hallway on the second floor. I walked into the building and found that the gardens were nothing compared to what I was looking at currently. Lockers lined the left side of the hallways, and the classrooms were on the left side. I looked around in marvel. I had never seen anything like this in my entire life. I shook my head. Now is not the time to think about this. I had to get to the office.

After a few steps forward, I found the teacher's office. I knocked and entered. Hiyori was already there, standing in front of one of the teachers.

"Ah, you're Hibiya Amamiya-kun, right?" asked the teacher. I nodded.

"Asahina-san here is going to join you in the Normal Class, because the Star Class is full at the moment. But, of course, she will be moved when there is space. I believe you already know each other." he said.

Huh?

Wait wait wait wait, what?! Hiyori is also going to be in the Normal Class?! Seriously?! Oh, thank you, God! ...But, what would Hiyori think?

I glanced towards her and my eyes widened. Hiyori clutched the sides of her dress, and her eyes near tears. I panicked. What should I do? Hiyori was crying! I should do something. Before I could do anything, she gave the teacher a smile.

"It's completely fine, Teacher. I totally understand. If you'll excuse us, we should be heading to our classes now." she said. Then, she ran out. I gave a hasty bow then ran after Hiyori.

"Hiyori! Hey, Hiyori!" I called after her, but she did not stop. "It's okay, you'll be moved when there's space, you know, so don't worry-" Hiyori turned to me, an angry expression on her face.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" she yelled. "What do you know? Don't act like you know me well! Also, who gave you permission to call me by my first name?" I was taken aback by Hiyori's outburst.

"I'm... Sorry..." I said. "I thought you were fine..." That was the only thing I could get out. She laughed.

"Fine? You thought I was fine? You're funny, Amamiya. I came all the way here to work hard towards my dream. I'm so close to achieving it, and now there's a sudden stone in the middle of my path. And you think I'm fine?" she yelled.

"...But you said you were fine to the teacher..." I said. Hiyori glared at me.

"That was acting, you idiot. I'm striving to become an actress, after all. You're really dumb, you know." she said. "From now on, don't talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm going to my class. Good luck." said Hiyori, and she left. I stood there, watching her leave, unable to do anything. I sighed and started walking to my classroom.

What should I do? I shouldn't have said that... I knew Hiyori was sad, and yet I said those uncaring and stupid things. I'm such an idiot. What if Hiyori hates me now? What if she isn't able to have fun in the school she anticipated so much? I just wanted her to be happy. This is all my fault...

I'm such an idiot.

I kept walking, trapped in my own thoughts. When I returned to reality, I looked around. The surroundings were extremely unfamiliar. Fuck, I thought. I'm lost. I was lost, late to class, on the first day at a new school after making my crush sad.

I'm such an idiot.

"Hey, aren't you the kid from this morning?" I looked up at the familiar voice. It was the girl from this morning. Or, I should say, rank S super idol Momo Kisaragi.

"Oba-san..." I said. Momo's face twitched at the name.

"I really don't like that name, you know..." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then what should I call you? World-level super idol? Rank S-sama?" I asked. Momo's eyes widened, surprised.

"...So you found out." she said.

"Everything's written in the welcome booklet. What, was it something you wanted to hide?" I asked. Momo shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just that... Nothing." she said. "Just call me Momo! That'll make things easier! That's right, what's your name?"

"Hibiya Amamiya..." I replied.

"What are you doing here, Hibiya-kun?" Momo asked. Unlike Hiyori, she was completely fine with being called by her first name. I sighed.

"I got lost, and I'm late to class..." I said. "This is the worst... And when I thought my life would get better in the city... I can't do anything anymore..." Momo stared at me for a few seconds, surprised, then set her mouth into a firm smile.

"Follow me!" she said, grabbing my hand. I was surprised, but I did not protest. Where was she leading me to? After a few turns, we arrived in front of a room marked with three numbers:

107.

There was a keypad lock, and Momo punched in four numbers and the door opened. She led me into the room and closed the door behind her.

What I saw in the room was not what I expected. I had expected a classroom, a teacher's office, or even a closet to Narnia. But instead, what I saw was an extremely luxurious room with five other people in it. A boy wearing a red jersey sat at a desk in front of a laptop with his headphones on, a can of coke beside him. A girl with long, wavy light blonde hair was sitting on one of the single couches, reading a script. Two girls and a boy were sitting on the bigger couch; one of the girls was also reading a script, and the other one with black hair (and the ends dyed blue) was playing games on her game console. The extremely tall boy with black hair (and a white streak) was drawing on his sketchbook.

I had no idea what this meant.

"Hey, everyone, I'm back!" said Momo cheerfully. Everyone in the room looked up, and all eyes seemed to focus on me. I immediately felt nervous, because I recognized every single one of them. Shintaro Kisaragi. Marry Kozakura. Konoha. Ayano Tateyama. Ene. Along with the Momo Kisaragi beside me, they were the six only Rank S students of this academy.

"Who's the kid?" asked Shintaro, gesturing towards me. Momo turned to me.

"This is Hibiya Amamiya, and he just transferred here! He was lost in our building, so I brought him back!" said Momo.

"Well, I'm fine with that." said Ene, looking uninterested. She looked back down at her game console. She doesn't seem very energetic or lively... I thought.

"Hi, Hibiya!" said Konoha, waving and smiling excitedly. He doesn't seem very emotionless either... I thought.

"Are you a freshman, Hibiya-kun?" asked Ayano. I nodded. She laughed. "It must be tough... I was never good with school subjects."

"That's because you're you." said Shintaro. Ayano pouted and turned to Shintaro.

"That's mean, Shintaro!" she said. Ene laughed.

"Ayano-chan, this isn't your first meeting with Kisaragi. It'd be weird if he was nice all of a sudden!" she said, laughing. Shintaro glared at Ene.

"Same to you, Enomoto." he retorted. Ene slammed down her game console. She stood up and glared back at Shintaro.

"You wanna go, Kisaragi?" she said, her voice full of anger as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Takane..." said Konoha. Ene sighed.

"Why are you speaking for him, Haruka?" she said, sitting back down.

"Why can't the two of you just get along?" asked Ayano, sighing. I looked at Momo, confused. She seemed to get my confusion, and she laughed.

"You didn't know? Ene and Konoha's real names are Takane Enomoto and Haruka Kokonose. Ene and Konoha are their stage names!" said Momo.

"Is that so..." I said.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Marry. I nodded and muttered a "thank you". Momo went and sat down next to Ayano. I sat down in the remaining single couch.

"...Why am I here?" I asked, finally. Shintaro shrugged.

"Good question." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be really awkward to go to your classroom now, when everyone's in class? So I thought you could stay here until your next class starts." said Momo. Marry returned with cups of tea for all of us except Shintaro, who took a sip from his can of coke.

"Won't I be bothering you guys?" I asked.

"To put it simply, yeah, you are." said Shintaro, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Kisaragi, shut up!" said Takane, looking annoyed. Ayano laughed.

"Don't worry, Hibiya-kun, Shintaro's just wary around a boy his sister brought back." she said. Both Momo and I blushed, and Shintaro ripped off his headphones.

"I didn't say that!" he said. Everyone else laughed.

"You won't be bothering us, Hibiya-kun. Our days at school are basically study halls. We just stay here and work on, well, work, and if we have questions, we go find the teachers." said Momo.

"That reminds me. What is this place, anyways?" I asked, looking around once again. It was really a weird place.

"It's a room for Rank S students. We all have things we have to work on, so the chairwoman gave us a room for it. I'm writing down ideas for my next album, Ayano-chan's reading through the script for her next recording, Marry-chan's memorizing lines for her TV show shooting, Haruka-san's designing outfits for his next shooting, Onii-chan's composing his new song, and Takane-san's playing video games." said Momo. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ene-san's the only person not doing work." I said.

"I am doing work!" Takane retorted. "I have to beat this boss! Besides, I don't have work to do right now."

"What about preparing for your next interview?" asked Marry.

"And your CM shooting?" asked Ayano.

"And your next single?" asked Momo. Takane grimaced.

"I'll worry about that later." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look very interested in your work." I said.

"I didn't become an idol because I wanted to." Takane said, shrugging. Again, I looked to Momo for explanations.

"Takane-san was scouted at this school, but she didn't agree to it until she heard about the money..." said Momo, laughing. I was speechless. She only did this for money? And she's so popular? What the fuck? I don't understand city people.

"That makes it sound like I only care about money!" said Takane, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you?" asked Shintaro, laughing. Takane shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Kisaragi, my grandparents are ill and they need the money. You know that." she said, before returning to her game.

"I see..." I said. So she wasn't greedy for money or anything... I guess city people can be trusted after all. "Is it... Is it fun here? At this school?" The six of them looked up from their work, and looked at each other.

"Are you worried about your new school life?" asked Takane, laughing.

"Kind of, I guess..." I said.

"I understand. It's normal to feel anxious about a new school." said Haruka, smiling. "But I'm sure you'll be fine, Hibiya."

"Exactly! You're a really good kid, Hibiya-kun, be confident in yourself!" said Ayano. Momo came up to me and ruffled my hair.

"This school is full of fun, and I'm sure you'll realize it, sooner or later!" she said. "Good luck!" Despite having my hair messed up, I smiled. Momo was right. They weren't music geniuses or anything.

They were just normal people.

"Well, I think I should get going now then." I said, standing up. "My next class should be starting soon. Thanks, I guess."

"No problem! If you want to visit us, we'll probably be here. You're welcome anytime!" said Momo, waving. I smiled.

"Yeah. Bye." I said, and closed the door behind me.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

A day of classes went past like a blur, and I was definitely overwhelmed. The classes weren't easy at all. I used to be one of the brightest students at my old school, but here, I was one of the worst. Also, I did not manage to make any friends yet, and with Hiyori ignoring me, I barely knew anyone. I even had to eat lunch alone, which wasn't great even though the food tasted amazing. I sighed. Can I really survive four years here?

I looked up at the door and looked back down at the map of the dorm I was given. This should be the right room. I was told my roommate already got to the room, and that he was a student part of the Star Class that was a year older than me. I sighed and opened the door.

The room was rather big, and rather nice as well. As expected of Kagerou Daze Private Academy. Instead of staring at the room for minutes, I looked towards my new roommate. He had blond hair and cat-like eyes, and he was sitting on one of the beds with his computer on his lap.

"Ah, are you Hibiya Amamiya-kun?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm Shuuya Kano, nice to meet you~! Since you're going to have to cope with me for some time, you can just call me Shuuya! You're okay with that side of the room, right? Sorry about claiming my bed before you arrived." I set down my things onto my bed.

"No, that's fine." I said. I took out my textbooks, notebooks, and pencil case and got ready to finish homework in silence.

"So that's what the Normal Class's homework is like..." said Shuuya, peering over my shoulder. I slammed my textbook shut.

"Don't you have homework, Shuuya-senpai?" I asked. He laughed.

"Just Shuuya is alright, Hibiya-kun~! And to answer your question, I'm pretty much done with it! Although I'm not a rank S yet, I'm getting close, so I'm pretty good at what I do." he said. My eyebrows twitched. This guy was getting a little annoying now.

"But I have homework, so I'd like to work now. Silently." I said. Shuuya laughed and went back to his bed.

"Okay, okay~. I'm gonna call a friend over, is that okay with you?" he said. I sighed.

"I don't mind." I said, and I continued working. I could hear Shuuya dial a number skillfully and hum as he waited for his friend to pick up.

"Kousuke? You wanna come over to my room? There's nothing to do in that huge room you won to yourself, anyways." he said. After a moment, he laughed. "Your luck's way too good. Anyways, I'll be waiting!"

After a few minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I didn't bother to look up from my homework, because I knew Shuuya was going to get it. The door opened, and I heard footsteps. I shook my head. Homework, homework.

"Um, I'm Kousuke Seto, nice to meet you!" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy standing behind me. He had black hair and hazel eyes, and he was the friend Shuuya was talking to before.

"I'm Hibiya Amamiya. Nice to meet you." I said, and turned back to my homework. Shuuya laughed.

"Don't worry, Kousuke, he doesn't hate you or anything. The kid just has a lot of homework to do!" he said. I continued to work on my homework, finishing math and moving onto English. I occasionally listened to Shuuya and Kousuke's conversations, but only because they were background noise I couldn't get rid of.

"What, your girlfriend?" asked Shuuya when Kousuke's phone buzzed with a text.

"Yeah." said Kousuke. He paused, obviously checking the contents of the text. "She's at Tsubomi's because Tsubomi's new roommate went out with her friends."

"Interesting." said Shuuya, sounding slightly emotionless. Kousuke sighed.

"When are you going to apologize to Tsubomi?" he asked.

"What, even you think it's my fault?" asked Shuuya, the hurt in his voice obvious. Kousuke sighed.

"Shuuya, sometimes it's not important who's right and who's wrong, especially when you're that close with someone." he said.

"But-" Shuuya started, but was cut off by Kousuke.

"Do you want to make up with her or not, Shuuya?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do!" he said. He sighed. "I guess so. The Tsubomi Kido isn't someone to apologize first, anyways. Alright, I'll apologize." I smiled to myself.

They may be a little noisy and annoying, but I guess they're alright.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

My second day at Kagerou Daze Private Academy came sooner than I expected. I woke up to the noise of the annoying alarm clock, which I closed weakly while yawning. I lay in my bed for a while, simply staring at the ceiling while trying to let the facts sink in.

I had moved to the city for a new school life. I was away from the countryside, and the love of my life is in the same school as me (even though she's ignoring me). I was struggling with schoolwork and making friends, but other than that, everything was going great. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Rise and shine, boy!" said a voice. I opened my eyes and I was faced with the smiling face of my new roommate, Shuuya Kano. "You've got a busy day ahead of you, and so do I!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning." I said simply.

"Good morning, Hibiya. I already used the bathroom, so you can go ahead." he said. I nodded. After I finished the normal morning routines and got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a tired-looking young boy staring back at me. I was slowly getting used to the uniform, which included a white button-up shirt, black pants, a tie with the color of your choosing (I chose light blue), a black blazer, and a pair of dark brown loafers. I shook my head and grabbed my bag. I saw that Shuuya had been waiting for me.

"Let's go, Hibiya-kun!" he said, smiling. We headed out of the room and towards the school buildings.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I said. "We're not in the same classes, anyways." Shuuya laughed.

"Leaving my roommate that just transferred here and going off on my own? I can't possibly do that!" he said. "Also, upperclassmen are supposed to help the younger ones!" I sighed.

"Okay, then." I said. "If you insist."

"You can ask me anything! Since I'm your senpai!" he said proudly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will." I said. Shuuya smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time that we part. Good luck!" he said, and we headed in opposite directions. I walked into the building and straight to my seat in my classroom. Within minutes, class started.

"Everyone, before we officially start class, I'd like to introduce an extra credit project to you all." said the teacher. I raised an eyebrow. Who here even has time for an extra credit project when there's so much homework?

"This project is one that takes up a huge portion of the grades of all Star Class students. They will spend their days at school doing this project until they are finished. They are allowed to invite students from this building to complete the project with them, and it will count as extra credit. If you are doing the project, you will be excused from half of your classes, but you must complete the homework for those classes. This project is a film project, where students will film and edit a movie by themselves. It can either have a story or be a documentary; if there is a story, the story must be original. The students of the Star Class are starting the project today, so don't be weirded out if a Star Class student comes looking for you-" Just as the teacher was about to finish, the door burst open. Everyone looked towards the door, and I raised an eyebrow. It was Momo Kisaragi.

"Kisaragi-san, even though you're a Rank S student, you still shouldn't interrupt a class all of a sudden." said the teacher. Momo smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry..." she said. "But is Hibiya Amamiya-kun here?" All eyes fell on me, and I gulped. This isn't going to be good. Momo's eyes met mine, and her smiled widened.

"Oh, there you are, Hibiya-kun! Come with me for a sec!" she said. I stood up cautiously and walked out of the classroom. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I hissed. "My classmates are definitely going to think I'm weird now if they didn't already!"

"That's not important right now." she said. "Anyways, Hibiya-kun, you can sew and stuff, right?" I eyed her cautiously.

"Yes... What about that?" I asked. "And how did you know, anyways?"

"Can you make clothes? Like, lots and lots of clothes, if you have the design?" she pressed on.

"Yeah, I can." I said. "Again, how did you know?" Momo smiled, and held up something. I took one look at it and my face blushed red with anger and embarrassment.

It was the Talking Hiyori doll I made. I had made hundreds of them, and this was the first one that I completed and felt proud of. I brought it along with me as a memory.

"Wha- How did you get your hands on that, Oba-san?! Give it back to me!" I hissed, reaching for it. Momo, however, held it up above her head. I was shorter than her, so I couldn't reach it.

"Well, Hibiya-kun, I have... Connections." she said, smirking.

"What the fuck?! Who?!" I hissed. "I will murder them in their sleep!" Momo laughed.

"That isn't quite hard to do for you, then." she said.

"What do you mean?!" I said, still trying to reach the doll.

"Okay, Hibiya-kun. I'll give it back to you on one condition." said Momo. I stopped jumping and looked into her eyes.

"What?" I asked. Momo smiled.

"You're joining our group for the film project."

* * *

 **I haven't edited this in a long time so I apologize for the errors. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts! I'll see you soon, bye~!**

 **~Chinnie Ai**


	2. Adagio

Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Since it's already August 15th in Japan, happy Kagerou Day to you all! The annual Kagerou Project revival day has come around again, so I thought I would update this story, haha XD I also am going to put up a new multi-chapter KagePro AU story, so be sure to check that out! Also, I have changed my author name from Chinnie Ai to Nxiro (or just neiro). Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

I blinked in confusion. What did she just say? Me? Part of their group for the film project? I didn't understand. Momo seemed to notice the confusion on my face.

"The film project. Wasn't your teacher just talking about it? He finished explaining it, didn't he?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he did." I said.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Then what don't you understand?" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer. To be honest, I didn't know what I didn't understand either. Finally, I managed to ask one question.

"...Why me?" I asked.

Momo smiled. "That's easy. You're really talented in making clothes, and I can tell just from looking at this. We _do_ need better costumes. You're really careful, and I think we need someone like that in our group. Also, I can tell you can act. And lastly, well, I want you to be a part of us. I think we should all have fun! Don't you think so?" she asked.

My eyes widened, and I stared at the orange-haired idol in front of me. I didn't know how to respond. The Rank S-es wanted me to be in their group. To bystanders, it must be something they dreamed of. There was no reason I could decline this offer.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said, clenching my fists with determination.

Momo's face exploded into a smile. She gave me a big hug. "Yes! I'm so happy, Hibiya-kun!" she said. She released me, and took my hand. "Let's go!" She said, as she dragged me down the halls.

"T-To where?" I asked.

"The Rank S room, of course! We've gotta meet up with the others!" she said. We hurried along the way, and we stopped at the familiar door. Momo punched in four numbers and the door was unlocked.

"I'm back!" she said excitedly.

I looked around. This was my second time in this room, and there were three people other than the six Rank S students. My eyes widened as I recognized a familiar someone.

"So the person Kisaragi-chan went to get was you! Hey, Hibiya-kun!" said Shuuya. Beside him, Kousuke nodded. My mouth dropped open. Momo spoke of "connections", and I was sure the doll had been in my room...

"...You bastard! So you're the one who took my Hiyori doll!" I yelled, pointing at Shuuya. He laughed awkwardly.

"Well, you're not wrong. Shuuya did take your doll and he _is_ a bastard." said the girl sitting next to Kousuke. She was the only person I didn't recognize. She had long hair in a strange shade of dark green, and black eyes.

"Come on, Tsubomi, I said I was sorry!" said Shuuya, facing her. "I didn't mean to burn your sheet music!" I realized that this was Tsubomi Kido, the girl Shuuya and Kousuke had been talking about yesterday.

Tsubomi laughed coldly. "Yeah, you just _accidentally_ threw the sheet music that I needed for my piano exam into the fireplace. It was _totally_ an accident." she said, her voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry!" said Shuuya, looking a little desperate.

Tsubomi sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about this later." she said. "Now, the project."

Momo nodded. "Okay. For the film project, we've already decided to do a movie with a story instead of a documentary, and we're going to split some roles. Let's start with the more obvious ones. Onii-chan will write the music for the film, including opening, ending, insert songs, and background music." said Momo.

Shintaro nodded. "No problem." he said.

"And Takane-san and I will be in charge of singing most of the songs, if not all. Costume designs will go to Haruka-san, and the actual making of the clothes will be done by Hibiya-kun." said Momo.

"Let's get along then, Hibiya!" said Haruka, smiling. I nodded in response.

"Okay, and the story and script will go to Shuuya-san." said Momo.

"I'll make the best story! Bring it on!" said Shuuya.

"We'll probably have everyone acting, but we'll have to get that determined after the story is finished." said Momo.

"Fuck." cursed Shintaro under his breath.

Takane laughed. "Come on, Shin, you're going to have to face an audience someday!" she said. Shintaro glared at her, but said nothing.

"Just asking, but do you have anything in mind now, Shuuya?" I asked.

"Wow, Hibiya-kun, are you an esper?! How did you know?" asked Shuuya, laughing. "But yeah, I do have a simple concept in my mind right now. I'll have to expand on it though."

"Let's hear it!" said Tsubomi. Shuuya nodded.

"Okay, so the concept I'm thinking of is, basically, if two people die as a pair on a certain day, one of them survives and obtains a special ability while the other one dies. And our story will be centered around a group of teens that have these special abilities from near-death experiences as they struggle with their powers and try to save their loved ones." he said.

The whole room fell silent as everyone processed what Shuuya just said. My eyes were wide from the story he described. It was... definitely not something you see all the time. It wasn't bad at all; in fact, it was really, really interesting.

"...How's that? Is it that bad?" said Shuuya, looking a little nervous.

"It's amazing!" said Marry, shooting out of her seat. "That's so cool!" Takane put her game console aside.

"Exactly!" she said excitedly. "How did you even come up with something like that?!"

"Damn, I see why you get good grades on writing papers now." said Shintaro.

"I could never think of something like that!" said Haruka, his eyes sparkling. Shuuya seemed a little overwhelmed by all the comments.

"I-Is it that good?" he said. Ayano nodded.

"Definitely!" she said. Shuuya smiled proudly.

"Then I'll have to work harder on it!" he said. "I also have an idea about the characters!"

"Well, then, tell us!" I said. I couldn't help but feel excited about this project. Shuuya smiled.

"What's different about this film is that the characters will be based off of the members of this project themselves." he said. My eyes widened.

"That means..." I said. Shuuya nodded.

"That's right! The ten of us here will be portraying ourselves. We've all got interesting personalities, anyways. The characters will be based off of us." he said. "It'll be easier for new actors, as well." He smiled at me.

"That's definitely something new." commented Kousuke.

"Now, let's get to work! Shuuya-san, keep working on the story. Everyone, do what you can!" said Momo. Everyone nodded.

"Then, let's start!" said Momo, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone said, doing the same. Shuuya got out a notepad and a pen and started writing things down. Tsubomi and Kousuke sat beside him, giving their ideas and suggestions on the story. Shintaro went and sat down in front of the computer and put on his headphones. Haruka got out his sketchbook. I decided to sit next to Haruka, since I'll be making the clothes he designed.

"Konoha-san, what are you designing?" I asked.

"Ah, Hibiya! You can just call me Haruka! I thought I would start out with school uniforms, because that seems like something we'll definitely need." said Haruka.

"Shuuya! We need school uniforms, right?" I asked. Shuuya looked up from his notepad and nodded.

"Yeah, probably! Just get a design of a high school school uniform, both male and female version, for now, thanks!" he said. I nodded.

"Let's make it something different from our school uniforms..." said Haruka, sketching. Within minutes, he was done with the sketch for the male school uniform. "How's this?" he asked, showing me. The uniform he designed consisted of a button-up shirt, a sweater, plaid pants, and loafers. He also marked the colors of each piece of clothing; the shirt was white, the sweater was green, the pants were dark blue and black, and the loafers were dark brown. I examined it.

"I think it's great. The clothes don't seem hard to make, and we already have white shirts as part of our uniforms, anyways. The shoes are the same as well." I said.

"So that's a yes?" asked Haruka. I nodded. His face bloomed into a smile. "Okay! I'll design the girls' uniforms now!" I took this time to look around at how the others were doing.

"Hey, Shuuya! What kind of song do you want the opening to be? What type of feeling?" asked Shintaro, taking off his headphones.

"Something like the rock songs you're good at, I guess. The themes of the story are things like time, special abilities, loneliness, monsters... Things like that!" said Shuuya. Shintaro thought for a while.

"Okay, got it!" he said, putting on his headphones again. Momo, Marry, Ayano, and Takane were running through some lines, probably for practice since they didn't have anything they could help with right now.

"I'm done!" said Haruka, and I turned back to his sketchbook. The girls' uniform included a white button-up shirt, a cream-colored sweater, a dark pink and black plaid skirt, and dark brown loafers. The girl Haruka had sketched looked vaguely familiar, though... I nodded.

"Looks good to me." I said. "We should ask the others as well." Haruka nodded.

"Everyone! Can we share our progress?" asked Haruka. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and gathered around.

"Shintaro-kun, you can go first!" said Haruka. Shintaro nodded, and opened up his laptop.

"I have a basic idea of what the opening is going to be like. I've got the first verse's tune here." he said. He handed Momo a piece of paper. She examined it, humming quietly. Takane scanned across the paper and sighed.

"I hate to say this, but this guy really _is_ a genius..." she said. Shintaro raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. Now, I have some lyrics, but I don't know which part of the song it's going to be yet." he said. He turned the laptop screen towards us, and everyone crowded around it.

 _"Goodbye,"_

 _Was what twilight said_

 _Once again it'll become yesterday_

 _Surely, we'll get out from this dream_

 _Wait,_

 _If you're alone then reply_

 _Don't lament "today"_

 _Even your tears and loneliness_

 _Will be shared so, together—_

I stared at the words in front of me. It felt so impactful and it fit together so well. Is this what a professional can write in such little time?

"How does it fit with the story? How far is it from your thinking, Shuuya?" asked Shintaro. Shuuya blinked.

"It's perfect..." he said. "It's just as I imagined. This is amazing!" he said.

"Oh. In that case... I guess it's fine." said Shintaro, looking a little surprised. "Next, Haruka." Haruka nodded, and showed everyone his sketches.

"I drew school uniforms! Hibiya said he could make them, so I think this part will be easy!" said Haruka. Everyone examined the sketches.

"As expected from Haruka. Great as always." said Takane. Haruka smiled.

"Thank you!" he said happily.

"Now, it's story time with Shuuya Kano!" said Shuuya. Everyone nodded.

"This is going to be great, I know it!" said Momo excitedly.

"Okay, listen carefully! The main characters, that's us, are a group of teenagers that call themselves the "Blindfold Gang". They have special abilities, and when they use them their eyes turn red. They get their eye powers from snakes during their near-death experiences. They're trying to stop a certain evil snake from killing them. Each character will have a backstory that will be explained." said Shuuya.

"So the villain is a snake?" asked Marry. Shuuya nodded.

"Snakes are kinda creepy, aren't they? Hey, even trees can be villains nowadays." he said, laughing. "Anyways, I'll have the rest figured out and I'll have a script ready soon. Also, we can request for extra actors as supporting characters, right?" he asked. Ayano nodded.

"Alright then!" said Shuuya. "Remember how I said you have to die as a pair to obtain an eye ability? Here's where we need extra actors. Some will actually have lines, while other people we only need for some really simple scenes. We'll need Tsubomi's older sister, Kousuke's dog, my mom, Marry's mom, Momo-chan's dad, Ayano's mom, and Hiyori-chan. Also, we'll need Marry's grandparents and Ayano's dad, too." There was a silence as everyone processed this information.

"...So you're killing my sister?" asked Tsubomi, a dangerous look on her face as she cracked her knuckles. Shuuya looked nervous.

"R-Relax, Tsubomi, it's just for the movie!" he said.

"And you're planning to kill Hana?" asked Kousuke, his usual smile gone.

"You too, Kousuke?!" exclaimed Shuuya. "Guys, calm down!"

"Y-You're planning on getting the chairwoman to act?! In our movie?!" asked Momo, looking panicky.

"And Hiyori?!" I exclaimed. Shuuya nodded.

"I don't see a problem with that!" he said, smiling. Just as he was about to speak, the bell rang. I glanced at the clock and realized it was time for my second class.

"Hibiya, what do you have next?" asked Kousuke.

"Science..." I replied.

"Then I think you should go. That's an important class." said Tsubomi. I nodded.

"I'll come back after Science!" I said.

"Oh, Hibiya!" said Momo. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"The password for the door is 0815. Have fun at Science~!" she said, smiling. My eyes widened, and I smiled.

"Yeah. See you guys later!" I said, closing the door. I really felt as if I was a part of them now.

I have friends now.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

During class, all I could think about was the movie project. I glanced at the clock constantly, waiting for time to pass. When class finally ended, I was the first one to rush out of the room and down the hall to the other building. I punched in the four numbers 0815, and the door opened.

"Ah, Hibiya-kun! You're back!" said Momo. "Great timing! We were just about to start sharing our progress!" I sat down next to Haruka.

"Let's hear it, then." I said.

"I finished some simple designs for the ten of us!" said Haruka excitedly. "I'll scan it and send it to everyone afterwards!"

"And I've finished our character backstories and stuff. It'll take too long for me to explain all the characters to everyone, so I'll text everyone your own character information and some relationships and stuff like that." said Shuuya.

"Sounds fair." said Takane.

"And I've got the opening song done up to the first chorus, while I've got the chorus for the ending song." said Shintaro. He had a guitar in his hands, and Takane sat beside him with a piece of paper in her hand, most likely the lyrics. "This is the opening." Shintaro played a tune while Takane sang.

 _The concrete flickered,_

 _Hazing up, smoldering, the dream you're seeing_

 _I traced the template_

 _Living every day in oblivion_

 _A high tempo attendance_

 _Permanent, inadequate, the dismal future_

 _The final story has come,_

 _Unable to say it, you're about cry_

 _Come on, close your eyes_

 _If, together, we've lost our way_

 _There's no way back for either of us, right?_

 _My hope is in this secret_

 _The future is ordinary_

 _Now, clap your hands_

 _Circling around the zero_

 _Today, too, I'll collect the misunderstandings_

 _It's beginning_

 _Once again, are you losing yourself?_

 _Let's "play"_

 _Yelling until it's heard_

 _Let's "save"_

 _Struggling until it's granted_

 _Until I catch hold of that hand_

 _I won't forget this warmth_

 _Let's "daze"_

 _Don't erase these hearts_

 _Let's "change"_

 _Don't cry all alone_

 _If you're "lonely" it can be repainted_

 _Remember it, the things you wanted to say_

We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't help but clap a bit. Kousuke and Marry smiled at each other.

"That's amazing!" said Haruka. "I love it!"

"As expected of Shintaro." said Tsubomi, smiling.

"Thanks." said Shintaro. "Now, the ending." He played a melody that was calmer than the opening while Momo sang.

 _If this is the future then I might as well_

 _Let go of the unbearable tomorrow_

 _And in a place where no voices can be heard_

 _I'll stay there alone_

 _I learnt of tears in the darkening world_

 _Even if I counted the overflowing unfairness_

 _There surely isn't_

 _A meaning to spending days like this_

"I like this song!" said Ayano, the moment the song ended. "It feels peaceful and it's really nice!"

"I think it's great." said Shuuya. "Exactly what I was imagining."

"Great." said Shintaro. "What now?"

"I need to start writing the script." said Shuuya.

"And I need to start making the outfits, don't I?" I asked. "Where can we get materials?"

"The art room has that." said Momo. "I'll go with you! Also, we needed to ask Mrs. Tateyama, right? She should be there now."

"Then I'll go with you two!" said Ayano, standing up. I nodded.

"Let's start working then!" said Tsubomi. Momo, Ayano, and I left the room and walked down the hallway, with Ayano leading the way.

"How's high school life?" asked Momo. I sighed.

"Tiring." I replied, and it was true; I couldn't imagine how busy I would be in the next few months. I had homework from my own classes and I had this extra credit project; how could I possibly survive?

"Is that so..." said Momo. She looked slightly guilty. Was she scared that she messed up my high school life? I chuckled.

"But I'm having lots of fun." I said quietly. Momo looked at me, surprised, and she smiled.

"I'm so glad!" she said, giving me a hug.

"D-Don't just suddenly hug me, Oba-san!" I said, pushing her face away. In front of us, Ayano giggled.

"It's so nice to see everyone getting along." she said, smiling. I sighed as Momo let go of me. We walked in silence for a while before we arrived at the art room. Ayano opened the door, and the three of us entered the room. There was a woman sitting at the teacher's desk who had a great resemblance to both Ayano and Hiyori. She must be Mrs. Ayaka Tateyama, Ayano's mother and Hiyori's older sister.

"Ah, Ayano! What brings you here?" she asked.

"We're working on our film project!" said Ayano happily. "And we're here to get some supplies! Hibiya-kun here's making our outfits!" Ayaka looked towards me.

"Good luck then, Hibiya-kun! You'll find materials over there. If you need anything else, you can let me know." she said. I gave a quick bow and walked over to the area she pointed at. Haruka had sent me the pictures, so I looked for the materials I needed.

"Also, there's something else..." said Ayano. "For our film project, we would like you to have a few scenes, Mom." Ayaka was a little surprised.

"Me?" she asked. Ayano nodded.

"It's nothing too much. Just a few scenes. Would that be alright?" she said. Ayaka smiled at her.

"Of course. If you're fine with me." she said. Ayano smiled.

"Then I'll have to ask Dad next!" she said.

"Good luck to the three of you." said Ayaka. "Find me when you're ready to film." At that moment, I had gathered up all the materials.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tateyama." I said.

"No problem." said Ayaka, smiling.

We waved goodbye and headed to the Rank S room. As we walked back, I took the time to think about all that had happened in just a few days' time. I had moved all the way from the boring countryside to the city that was always bustling with excitement, befriended a few of the most famous and influential people in the country, and started on a project and a journey that I was sure would be full of excitement and fun. I could barely believe it, and I had to pinch myself repeatedly to remind myself that all of this wasn't a dream.

"What are you thinking about, Hibiya-kun?" asked Momo, noticing my faint smile.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just that…"

"That?" Ayano and Momo echoed.

"I'm excited for the future."

* * *

This chapter is heavily unedited, so there may be mistakes. Sorry about that. But I still hope you've enjoyed it! Please review, and I'll see you guys soon!

~nxiro


End file.
